


Feel The Thunder

by TrashFoot



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: One of my excuses to write this was this: Zak’s got a big list of fears. What’s one more?





	Feel The Thunder

It started when they were watching TV after some homemade dinner. Nick hadn’t even noticed it was raining out until the first sound of thunder rolled through, but Zak— Zak was well aware of the rain. He’d been praying it wouldn’t turn into a thunderstorm tonight of all nights, but it was clear his prayers were going unanswered. He could feel his palms clamming up already, and with one of his arms already around the back of Nick’s neck, he knew he was in trouble.

“You okay, babe?” Nick’s question snapped Zak out of his anxious thoughts for the moment.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He replied stiffly, keeping his eyes on the TV. Nick made a face at his response, but decided not to pry into it. Suddenly another clap of thunder sounded off.

“Ow, babe. Could you loosen your grip a little?”

“What?”

“You’ve practically got me in a headlock over here.”

“Oh, sorry.” Zak said, trying to relax after becoming aware of how much strength he was unknowingly using.

“Zak, are you _sure_ you’re okay?” A third clap of thunder came in, louder than the last two; loud enough to shake the house. This made Zak start trembling.

“Y-Yeah,” he answered, clearly on the verge of tears. Nick turned himself and sat facing his boyfriend as Zak dropped his arm to his side.

“Zak, honey, you’re obviously not okay. What’s wrong?” Zak stared at the ground in shame and wrung his fingers together, not wanting to let another person know of his fear. “C’mon, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong. Is it the thunder?” Zak winced at this word, not fearing the word itself but the fact that Nick figured it out so quickly. He nodded his head slightly. “Here, c’mere.” Nick said as he stretched his arms out, offering to pull Zak into a hug, to which he accepted. They stretched out to get more comfortable on the couch, Zak laying between the back of the couch and his boyfriend as Nick’s arms wrapped around him and their legs intertwined. With Nick’s musk filling his nose, Zak felt much more comfortable, despite the slight trembles still traveling through his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is scared of thunderstorms but tries to hide it. They succeed until a loud clap of thunder makes them scream and Person B has to coax them out from under the bed. From here: http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/post/122245012996/person-a-is-scared-of-thunderstorms-but-tries-to


End file.
